Halftime
Halftime is the mid-season recap for Endurance 2. Synopsis The Halftime special is a recap documenting the first six days of Endurance. It starts with the events of Drop Out, where the contestants had to travel by donkey across the hot Mexican desert, compared to dreams of travelling on a sailboat to a beautiful island off the Pacific as in E1. While they struggled as they tried to ride their donkeys, they end up making it, only to realize the Right to Stay has returned, and 6 of them would leave on the first day. And while everyone fought hard, Trey, David, Glen, Simone, Sarah, and Abbey all let go and thus, were eliminated. The next day, day 2, was the Partner Selection; most of Wash Out centered on all the boys wanting Jacquelynn for a partner. However, the mission had the boys and girls catch different colored balls separately, and nobody knew who would get Jacquelynn. After the seven teams were chosen and they all got their first piece, there was another twist: two returning contestants from E1 will compete in the second season. They ended up being Max DeLeo and Jenna Jimenez, and they became the Brown Team. However, some were not happy, like Scooter Magruder, who vowed to see them gone. Day 3 introduces another twist: since there was one more team, there would be one more elimination. Thus, the first Temple Mission was that day. The mission, Tower of Power, showed who would be good as a team starting from the beginning. While Yellow led initially, the lead changed through the end until Green won. With their victory, Mike and Keetin would be able to send two teams up to the Temple of Fate: Orange and Gray. Since Tyler was homesick, the Green Team ultimately sent them, much to Michelle's dismay. At the Temple of Fate, Orange won the first round, but Gray won the second. This led to a tie-breaking third round, which Orange won, eliminating Gray. Day 4 opens with Purple receiving the Heart piece from the Gray Team. They then play the first Endurance Mission. The winner would get a pyramid piece, and the Samadhi, which would handicap the team greatly in the next Temple Mission. In Fireball, teams had to catch a ball; whomever caught it could eliminate a team that missed. After several rounds, it came down to the Purple and Green Teams, which led to a showdown of catching balls until Annie caught hers, giving them the win. At the Cove, the Purple Team gave the Orange Team the Samadhi. Michelle notes that Orange got the bad end of everything. Day 5 features another Temple Mission: Rollerball. Brown and Green were neck and neck as the other teams struggled through it. Ultimately, Green won the mission, and again had the power to send two teams up to the Temple of Fate. This time, it was Orange, along with Red, which upsetted Jacquelynn. At the Temple, Orange swept both rounds, making the Red Team the second team eliminated from the game. On Day 6, the Blue Team received Red's Discipline piece, so Scooter vowed to go against the Green-Yellow-Brown Alliance. In the Endurance Mission, Tide Pull, it involved alliances as anybody could target a team. While Yellow was the first team out, everyone else targeted Blue for elimination. Purple and Brown worked together to eliminate the other two teams, then went head to head against each other. Ultimately, the Brown Team won the mission. Later, Scooter notes that Max might give the Samadhi to him, and he was right. Inside the Samadhi, the Blue Team got a ten-second disadvantage for the next Temple Mission. Episode Link *Endurance 2: Halftime on Veoh (full episode) Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Endurance Specials Category:Recaps